Strong for you
by Bluefurryelf
Summary: Kurt promises to be strong for his beautifull angel!
1. Strong for you

Title: Strong for you  
  
Author's note: Don't be too hard with me - it's my first O/K-story in English and English is not my mother language (it's German - so I don't have any problems with the German parts)!  
  
Reviews: Yes! Just let me know, what you think of it. Even if you didn't like it, just let me know (mail to: bluefurryelf@lycos.de)  
  
If you want to archive it - (in case you like it) let me know! --------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Fox, Marvel and so owe everything, I owe nothing  
  
---------------------  
  
Strong for you  
  
by Blue furry elf  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
It was a dark, stormy night. The wind hit the trees and the leaves with all might. Rain poured down in streams. Kurt was sitting in the window, staring outside at this "end of the world". It was raining for almost two weeks - since Jean died at Alkali Lake. She was hurt - he felt it within his heart and it tored him apart. He wanted to take care of her, but she seemed to be so strong. He thought about her. She, who was the strongest and bravest he knew - she wouldn't allow him that - he knew that fact for sure. But to look into her unbelievable blue eyes - to see the unshed tears - was almost too much for him. "Gott, sei mein Zeuge, ich werde für dich stark sein, Ororo!"[i] He promised loud. Then he disappeered with a BAMF.  
  
He reapeers in front of her door. After s soft knocking he slowly opened the door to Ororo's room. There she was, standing by the window, staring outside. Lightling stroke and the thunder shook the mansion. "What do you want?" Her voice was full of tears and anger. "Leave me alone!" "Ich wollte nur..."[ii] He was so nervous, he first didn't realize that he muttered in German. "I just wanted to look after you. You seemed to be..." His voice vanished at the look of her. Lightling illuminated her dark skin and white hair. All he could do was gasping for air. "I seemed to be what?" Her eyes shone white. "Ein Engel! Du siehst aus wie ein Engel!"[iii] She took a step towards him, her eyes loosing the color of ice, turning into blue again. With a softer tone, she answered him. "In English, please, Kurt! You must know, that here, I believe no one speaks your mother language!" "I'm sorry. But... you were so beautifull in that light. You.... I said that you looked like an angel to me." He smiled  
  
shyly, turning his blushing face away from her. Ororo gave him a soft, warm smile then she closed the gap between them. Now she was standing next to him, feeling the warmth of his skin. She could even feel the soft dark fur on his skin. Those soft and tiny little hairs  
  
all over his so well formed and trained body.  
  
Kurt took a deep breath. He knew he was more the shy guy and not so self- sonfident as Logan or any other there at the mansion. But he had a promise to be fullfilled even if that meant for him to be stronger than he could be himself. He had to be stong for both of them - he had sworn that by God. Then closed the last gap between the two of them.  
  
He felt her warm, soft skin against his. Soft coolness against his hot, almost burning (he believed so) flesh. Then he laid his arms around her and pulled her against his body. He could feel her shiver under his touch. But he couldn't tell if from discomfort or from something else. He hoped it was the last as a reason. Her body trembled and she couldn't fight back her tears any longer. His embrace was so warm and touching, that she couldn't hold back the  
  
flow any more. Kurt felt the moisture of her tears on the fur of his shoulders. He felt her trembling and silent sobs as she tried to suppress her tears. Slowly he stroked with one hand caressingly over her head.  
  
"Shhh. Just let go, Ororo. I'll be here by you. And I'll be strong for you."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Maybe tbc (if I have the time and you like it)!  
  
-----------------------  
  
[i] "Gott, sei mein Zeuge, ich werde für dich stark sein, Ororo!" -  
  
"God, be my witness, I'll be strong for you, Ororo!"  
  
[ii] "Ich wollte nur..." - "I just wanted to..."  
  
[iii] "Ein Engel! Du siehst aus wie ein Engel!" - "An angel! You look  
  
like an angel!" 


	2. Tears shed

After your kind, nice and encouraging reviews (thanks a lot for them!) I decided to go on with this story. I don't really know, why I let 'Ro cry, but I think it's because of her look in the movie. Hey, Halle has beautyfull eyes! I'm not in a dark and sad mood or so, really! At the moment, I'm happy - the sun is shining - but not too hot, some rain is falling - but not too much. Everything is almost perfect. Ok, the music is making my mood a little bit dark (World of make believe by Within Temptation - great band from the Netherlands!).  
  
So, here's chapter two - Tears shed I hope you'll enjoy this, too. Ok, it's shorter than the first, but I'm working on it (as I worked on my studies!)!  
  
Reviews and disclaimers: see chapter one.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tears shed  
  
by Blue furry elf  
  
Long and sad nights were followed by dark and grey days. Whenever it was possible, Kurt was by Ororo's side. He tried to give her some strenght to cope with Jean's death. But it - so did it seam to him - was almost futile.  
  
"If you like to talk..." They were together in the kitchen, preparing food for dinner. "There's nothing I want to talk about, Kurt." She paused a moment. Then, in a low voice: "Not yet!" She quikly pulled away from his side, not wanting him to see her cry again. "'Ro, I'll be there, ok?" He slowly backed away and sat down on the edge of a chair. 'Let her take the time she needs, Kurt' he told himself. 'She will come to you the time she decides to come, you cannot force her!'  
  
Ororo nodded and turned to the window, away from him. Tears were slowly running down her dark cheeks. There was no sound coming from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liebling." he whispered unhearable to her. To see her like this almost broke his heart. He recogniced that his faith in God was possibly not enough to help this wonderfull woman. She respected his faith and religion, but he knew she would never believe in them so much as him.  
  
But maybe...  
  
Kurt's thoughts wandered away. Maybe there was a way to help her out of her sadness. But than she had to respond to his feelings for her. He didn't think, she recogniced what he felt for her. How much he loved her. For she was a woman who didn't backed a way from him. A woman who accepted him like he was - a blue furred man with mishappened hands, feet and a tail. She wasn't guided by prejudiced. She took him as he was.  
  
"Kurt?" He slightly jumped. "Yes, 'Ro?" She had turned to him again and had walked beside his place. Ororo reached over to touch his shoulder. "Do you like sauerkraut?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
tbc  
  
For German, Austrian and other readers with German as motherlanguage: the correct spelling of "Sauerkraut" in English is really "sauerkraut" with a small "s" - I had checked in my dictionary (If I had it at work - this part would've been posted yesterday!)! 


	3. Happy times

Title: Happy times  
  
Author: Bluefurryelf  
  
Disclaimers: It's all in chapter/part one (Strong for you)!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Happy Times  
  
By Bluefurryelf  
  
It did not rain any longer all the time. Some days the sky still was grey with heavy rainclouds, but that was not any longer the normal view. She felt better. Much happier since Jean's death. The death of her best friend had left a great hole in her soul. One that could never be totally closed.  
  
Kurt did his best to bring her out of her bad moods. He was always there for her. He was by her side. Sometimes it was hard for her to feel him so close but on the other hand, it was a good feeling. She stood there, seeing him play with Artie and Jones, two of the children. They were trying to catch him and Kurt let them almost every time get him. They had a lot of fun. Artie and Jones were fascinated of him; Ororo knew that for sure. The two of them liked him almost as much as she did. She smiled a sad smile as she watched. For THEM these were the happy times!  
  
Ororo turned and went back to her normal work. As a teacher at this school, she had to do Jean's lessons also, and there was so much to prepare. 'Does he feel like I feel? 'She sighed. To remember what it felt like, then he held her in his arms made her almost cry again. He was so peaceful and confident. There was something in him, she could not explain. 'So strange and demon like his appearance may be, he is also lovely. How could he cope with this? ' Her eyes fell upon one book. She knew that for him this book was a special book. It was the Holy Bible. Where did it come from? She did not read it before! She did not even lend it from anybody in the institute! Has Kurt left there it for her? She grabbed the book, flipped through the pages, and sighed.  
  
"Hey, 'Ro! Are you joining us?" Logan stuck his head through the door. "We are heading to town, the kids need new clothes! And I'm ." Logan stopped, shrugged his shoulders, and grinned. "You are the one in 'command'?" She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah! So, will you join us?" She closed the Bible and put it carefully in her desk. Logan quickly reached out and tried to grasp it. "What is that book?" "Don't be too curious, Wolverine!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Since Ororo did not mourn any longer the way she did before, the change in the weather was astonishing. The sky was of a rich and deep blue without any cloud. And Kurt was sitting in the sun, enjoying the warmth of it on his blue fur.  
  
His eyes were half closed and he was humming a little tune. His play with Artie and the other kids was absolute fun for him! He liked them so much. They were not afraid of him. The other children in the institute were very frightened. Even after a few months of staying with him.  
  
He has now been in the institute for about four months. Now he began to feel like being home. 'Home is where your heart lives!' he thought. Moreover, his heart was definitely here in the institute. Here with Ororo! After their return from Alkaly Lake and his spending comfort, they spent more and more time together. And yesterday she had kissed him! It had felt so good. Her soft, warm, and full lips pressed against his. He sighed.  
  
'We should return this, my dear!'  
  
tbc 


	4. Hard times

Title: Misunderstanding  
  
Author: Bluefurryelf  
  
Disclaimers: It's all in chapter/part one (Strong for you)!  
  
Author's note: I hope my grammar, spelling and writing is not as bad as it was in chapter one and two! I finally made my programs run (so I hope it)! (  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Misunderstanding  
  
By Bluefurryelf  
  
He stood up, stretched himself and marched towards the mansion. During the last months there have sometimes been painful moments for her, but those moments were quickly swept away by him. Day after day she began to be live with the loss of Jean. He did not want her not to remember her anymore. All he wanted her was to remember her as the one thing she had been for her: her dearest and deepest friend! But there has been one thing he had to deal with. And that was Logan. He has become a very close friend for Kurt, but he often wanted to hang around Ororo, too. Kurt has never felt like this before. He realized that he did not wanted Logan to be near her. It was a feeling like a great and very hot fire. He could have shared their friendship with everybody on the grounds but not with 'Ro! Whenever he thought about her, his heart started to pump so hard and strong that it seemed it wanted to burst his chest.  
  
And now this! It had been on that beautiful sunny day. He had been sitting outside in the arming sun and watched the others. Then he saw her with him! They were laughing and joking. She also boxed into his ribs. After that Logan has grabbed her and kissed her! If his skin has not been of a deep blue taint, he would have turned immediately to strongest green. He could have only stared at the two of them and then disappeared in a cloud of dark, sulphurous smoke.  
  
It had hurt so much! He reappeared in his room. With tears burning in his eyes, he threw himself onto his bed. "Warum, Gott? Was habe ich getan?[i] I had faith and I had trusted You! God, why did You do this to me? Do You want to test my faith?" He sniffled his tears into the pillow. He had never known before that to love someone could also have the meaning of being jealous of someone. He buried his face deeper into the pillow and pulled the blanket over him.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
If Kurt has waited only a few seconds he would have known what 'Ro was really feeling.  
  
"Logan, let me go!" Ororo slapped the Canadian's face and pushed him away. "Why have you done this?" Anger glinted in her now milky eyes. Logan stared at her astonished and touched his face there her fist has hurt him. "But I ... We ... " he stuttered. "Let me guess: you have thought, you'll get your chance with me? Forget it! Have you ever thought of Kurt? And his feelings? Did not you see him there?" She pointed at the spot there Kurt had sit a few moments before. "I hope that he did not see anything! If he does, then he will be hurt! And that will be your entire fault! So, get out of my sight, ok?" Then she turned and walked away. Logan stood there totally stunned, only capable of staring at her disappearing into the mansion.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
'Ro went straight to Kurt's room. Now it was her standing in front of his door, undecided whether to walk in or not. She heard his soft and slight sobs and it nearly broke her heart. In the last months he has become a welcomed and very pleasant friend to her. And since they kissed... This kiss had changed every thing for her. She had never kissed like that before. It had been an innocent and also very intimate kiss. Her lips still could feel his, she still could smell and taste him when she closed her eyes. Then she pulled herself together, straightens her shoulders and walked into his room.  
  
"Kurt?" "Geh weg und lass mich in Ruhe![ii]" 'Ro did not go. „Kurt, I do not speak German! I ... I have to talk to you." She sat down beside him and reached out to touch his shoulder. Slowly she let her hand glide down over his spine in circles, feeling his muscles tense underneath her fingertips. His face came up from underneath the blanket and pillow. "And about what? About you and Logan?" there was something in his voice she never heard before – not with him: jealousy. 'Ro saw the pain in his eyes. She raised her hand and touched softly the marks on his skin. "I wonder why do you feel this way, Kurt. Logan means nothing to me! You can believe me with that! I feel nothing for him." "But you have kissed!" "No!" "So, you'll tell me I lie?" "No, Kurt. I will only tell you, that it I not that simple!" She sighed. "You have seen that Logan has kissed me, yes! But have you seen that I respond to his kiss? No! And why? Because there has not been any reason to kiss him!" She watched Kurt while she told him about Logan and her. The pain and hurt slowly vanished, left behind only a questioning look.  
  
"Logan is not the person I love, Kurt Wagner!" She slowly bent down her head and kissed him the second time. But this kiss was not innocent any longer! ----------------------- [i] Why, God? What have I done? [ii] Go away and leave me alone! 


End file.
